


Give A Good Dog A Bone

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedra, F/M, Femdom, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: He had been very patient and you always rewarded good behaviour.
Relationships: Barbas/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Give A Good Dog A Bone

**Author's Note:**

> I was a thirsty hoe when I wrote this. I do not regret a single thing. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.

"Now be a good boy Barbas" you chimed.

You undid the lace on the front of your dress, making it come loose around your waist. Barbas sat back on the bed and watched with an unwavering gaze, his eyes glued to your figure. His naked form shivered as you slowly took the dress off in front of him, his member already hard and pressing against his stomach.

He watched with hungry eyes as you slipped your arms out of the long sleeves, the fabric still clinging to your form. The flimsy cloth was still somehow defying gravity, making the Dremora fidget in agitation. Earlier he thought it was beautiful. But now, it was his bitter rival, hiding your most intimate parts from him. He hated that dress. You were taking your time, giving your lover a smouldering look as you slowly striped for him. He reached out to try and yank the dress all the way down. He wanted the damn thing off you. You smacked his wandering hands away, shaking your head as you tutt.

"Bad boy" you scolded. "Don't touch."

The Deadra whimpered in response, withdrawing his hands with trained obedience at your command. A moment passed in complete silence. You watched him closely, looking for any signs of defiance. You saw the way his muscles strained but surprisingly he stayed silent, not uttering a single protest. Satisfied he wasn't going to try and disobey you again, you continued in your methodical task, slowly slipping out of your garments. You let your dress pool around your ankles before kicking it away.

Barbas groaned, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he stared at your naked form. He ached to touch you, to feel your naked flesh under his hands. But he waited patiently like the good dog he was. You smirked at him, walking closer to the bed, intentionally swaying your hips to entice him. He gulped audibly his eyes fixated on your hypnotising body. Barbas scooted back a little as you approached but he stopped when you crawled on the bed with him.

You straddled his waist, placing your legs on either side of his thighs. His breath hitched as you came closer but the parts he wanted to touch were nowhere near him. You hummed in approval when you noticed he was restraining himself, waiting until you gave him permission to touch you.

"Such a good boy" you praised.

Your hands lightly grazed the horns on his head, your fingers caressing the sensitive flesh. Barbas leaned into the touch as he groaned softly.

"Do you want me?" you asked, batting your eyelashes.

"Yes" the Dremora softly groaned.

You hummed again as your hands travelled down his chest. You could feel his heart hammering against chest, almost threatening to break free of his ribcage. Your hands continued to wander, fingers dipping into solid muscle, gradually going lower and lower. He shivered, licking his lips timidly as your fingers ghosted over his skin.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" you asked.

His red eyes flicked up to you as he nodded.

"Yes Master" he responded.

A smile settled on your lips as you grasped his cock firmly in your hand.

"Good boy" you commended.

Barbas hissed at the contact, a low moan bubbling up his throat. You pumped his shaft slowly, letting your hand glide along the length. Your thumb swirled the tip, collecting a few drops of pre-cum as you teased the head.

Barbas groaned and threw his head back, his eyes falling shut in bliss. His hands gripped the sheets tightly as he bucked his hips gently into your hand. You leaned forward to kiss his throat as your other hand teased the base of his erection, your fingers rubbing his sensitive balls. Barbas whimpered and moaned from your ministrations, his stomach clenching and forming a tight knot. He grit his teeth, letting out a soft hiss as he tried to hold onto the ends of his self-control. He couldn’t succumb just yet. His nails started to tear holes into the bed sheets, your teasing touches sending pleasurable shivers up his spine.

You suddenly stopped with your touches and his eyes snapped opened again. He panted heavily, want and need coming off him in waves. You chuckled at his panting form. Even though he was a Deadra he was very submissive to your will. It was in his nature to do as he was told. You could do whatever you wanted to him and he would obey like a loyal dog. You grabbed his throbbing member once more as you positioned your wet slick over him. You pressed the tip against your clit, grinding your hips against him teasingly. He could feel how soaked you already were. Watching him squirm bathed your body with a hot flush.

"Fuck" Barbas cursed lowly.

His hands were still anchored by his sides as you teased him relentlessly. You glided his shaft through your slick folds, spreading your arousal across his swollen flesh.

"Do you want to be inside me?" you teased.

"Yes" Barbas moaned, bucking his hips slightly to feel more friction.

You smirked as you chuckled. "Do you like the feeling of my tight hole around your cock?"

"Yes" Barbas whined.

You hummed as you slowly dropped down on him. You sunk onto his cock, drawing a pathetic moan from Barbas as you did. He could feel every inch that went into your tight heat and it was hard for him to restrain himself. He wanted you to fuck him so bad. It was almost driving him wild.

You cupped his face and pressed your lips to him. He responded to the kiss eagerly, his tongue lapping at your lips. You moaned into the kiss as you started to buck your hips down onto him. Barbas panted and moaned against your mouth, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the duvet beneath him. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, rubbing it along his sharp teeth with a sigh. Barbas groaned, rubbing his tongue along your own as he thrust up into you, his hips jerking from the action. You wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, coming down on his throbbing cock harder. You pulled away from the kiss, your thumb tracing his quivering lips. Barbas whimpered as you slid up and down his shaft, bouncing on his dick leisurely. You kissed his chin, a thoughtful hum leaving your kiss swollen lips.

"You can touch me now" you commanded.

As soon as the words left your lips, his hands were all over you. He kissed your neck with his lips, his hands rubbing your hips and squeezing your ass as you worked yourself on his swollen cock. You sighed and moaned, allowing Barbas to litter your skin with sloppy kisses. He had been very patient and you always rewarded good behaviour.

His long tongue darted out and licked your nipple. You moaned as you bucked onto him harder, your grip around him tightening. You leaned back, pushing your chest up to his face as his mouth latched onto one of your breasts. He lapped at the sensitive peak, his tongue wrapping around the hard bud as his teeth grazed it.

You mewled loudly, running your hands through his hair and pulling. Barbas groaned in response, the vibrations going straight to your core. You pulled his head up once more and crashed your lips into his hungrily. Barbas moaned as he grabbed your hips roughly, nails sinking into your flesh and leaving behind angry red marks.

You felt the pleasurable coil in your stomach suddenly snap under the pressure. You came with a loud cry, euphoria flooding your senses as your hips stuttered. You rode out your orgasm, the ecstasy making your body tingle and causing your toes to curl. Barbas could feel your walls clench around his shaft and he groaned but it wasn't enough to make him reach his own end yet.

You slowed your pace down once more and Barbas whined clawing at your hips to try and get you to move faster again. You laughed as you pushed him back onto the bed, getting him to lie down on his back. You repositioned yourself over him once more and sank down onto him. From this position he could watch as his dick went in and out of your wet cavern. He bit his bottom lip, groaning deeply as he watched the display. You placed your hands on his chest, helping you to move against him as your breasts started to bounce. He watched them with mild fascination as he reached out and grabbed them in his hands. He squeezed them, his nails biting into your tender flesh. It was a good sting and only added to the fire that was growing in your gut once more. Your skin was flushed and your body felt like it was on fire.

"Good boy Barbas" you praised. "Would you like to come now?"

He nodded. "Please" he pleaded. "Oh please let me come Master."

You liked the sound of him begging as you bounced on him harder, angling your hips to take him as deep as you could. The new angle allowed for his cock to brush up against your sweet spot with each hard stroke, making you shiver with delight as the knot in your stomach became taut. The wet sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with desperate pants and long whines. You went out until only the tip remained before you shoved yourself back down. Barbas howled from your actions his hands shaking as he desperately tried to hold on.

"Come with me" you commanded.

You both hit your orgasm at the same time. You both cried out as you climaxed, your bodies shaking slightly from the intense euphoria. You could feel his warm seed spill inside you and you milked him for all his worth, still bouncing on him as you rode out your second orgasm. He was shaking beneath you, body twitching in the aftermath of his pleasure. His skin looked gorgeous flushed with pleasure; his face completely blissed out.

Your body was trembling, your breathing harsh as your heart drummed loudly in your ears. You couldn’t hold yourself up any longer as exhaustion finally caught up with you. You collapsed on top of your lover the Dremora happily embracing you. He held you tightly whispering sweet nothing’s into your ear as he stroked your back. You closed your eyes, letting out a sigh of content. You were satisfied and ready for some well deserved rest.


End file.
